


Soudam One-shot

by meme_chan



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Like really fuckin short, M/M, Short, Souda in temporary denial that he likes Gundham, honestly I still have no clue how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meme_chan/pseuds/meme_chan
Summary: Ok ok so I while I was going to sleep last night I thought "Hey, what if in the funhouse Gundham offered to let Souda to room with him, and Souda agreed for reasons unknown?" and this mess happened





	Soudam One-shot

Kazuichi should have known that this would be a bad idea from the start. Honestly, he didn't know what he was thinking when he agreed to share a room with Gundham, but here he was, lying face-up on the other male's mattress, with the breeder himself asleep right next to him.  
"Was it a temporary lapse in judgement?"  
No, he was completely aware of what he was doing when he agreed.  
"Was I just being polite?"  
Definitely not.  
"Well, then why did I agree to this?"  
He stared at the ceiling, trying as hard as he could to understand his own actions.  
"I have absolutely no clue."  
He sighed in exasperation and rolled over, now facing Gundham. He studied the boy's sleeping face. He looked so serene and... cute, Souda realized. His eyes widened a bit, and his face turned a light pink.  
"Huh?"  
He continued to study the other's face, his expression, his features, the "scar" on his eye, all of it making Souda's face almost as pink as his hair.  
"This isn't right. This can't be right!"  
"Then why do I wan't to get closer...?"  
The next morning, Gundham awoke to find Souda pushed up against him. Though he was surprised, he was definitely not upset.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry all my fics are shit :)


End file.
